O mladosti i starosti
Niko nije sujetan na svoju mladost, niti se oseća da je presrećan zato što je mlad; a svako je, naprotiv, i nesrećan i očajan kad je star. Reklo bi se po tome da su sreće, nerazgovetne, a samo nesreće očevidne. Međutim, stvar je u tome što ne znamo u mladosti šta je beda staraca, kao što dobro znamo u starim danima šta je bilo blaženstvo mladosti. Zato ljudi smatraju starost svojom nesrećom, a žene je čak smatraju i svojom sramotom. Mladost, to je bogatstvo i kraljevanje; to je čar telesne lepote i duhovne svežine; lepota fizičke snage; beskonačnost nadanja; raskoš u planovima od kojih je svaki ogroman i bezmeran, i od kojih svaki izgleda verovatan i kad je nemoguć. Mladost, to su radosti prečeste i prenagle; svi izvori optimizma otvoreni; a san stavljen iznad istine, i ljubav iznad života. To su namere od kojih su uvek polovina herojskih a polovina razbojničkih. Mladić, to je zaverenik; a mlada žena, to je ustaš. Svaki je okvir uzak, i svaka se reka daje preskočiti. Svaka ideja je prestarela, i svaki je autoritet nasilje. Svi su ljudi suparnici, i sve su nesreće samo ljubavne. Svaki je zakon tiranije, a svaka je utopija ideja. -To je mladost. Ali taj život u paradoksu, i takva obest u iluziji, učini da se zatim sve stvari počnu da s godinama postupno smanjuju, i da najzad čovek padne u očajanje tim veće ukoliko je mladost bila potpunija i san o životu razuzdaniji. Najveći deo ljudi koji su bili nesrećne mladosti, napu ste život s uverenjem da su samo oni bili nesrećni, ali da sreća ipak postoji. Međutim, najveći deo vrlo srećnihu životu svrše verujući, naprotiv, da je život komedija, a ljudi komedijaši. Starost je odista najružnija stvar na svetu. Starost nije samo poslednje doba ljudskog života, nego starost znači bolest. Star čovek, to je degenerik, a starost je nakaza. Starci su toliko smetnja da je bilo naroda u kojem su starce u izvesno doba starosti kamenovali, kao vešce i vampire. Naše doba je pravednije. Uostalom, danas se niko i ne priznaje starim. Merilo za mladost i starost sada je manje princip fizički nego princip duhovni. - Najzad, i srećom, starost je bolest samo glupih ljudi i ružnih žena. Za umne ljude i za lepe žene ne postoji starost. Uman ne sme ostareti, a lepa žena ne može da ostari. Um i lepota se samo menjaju, ali s vremenom ne propadaju. Ko je jednom bio odista mlad, taj ne može postati odista star, kao što čovek koji je odista pametan, ne može postati glup. Može čovek propasti bolovanjem, ali to može i kad je mlad. Tako je filozof Ksenofont živeo stotinu godina, a Pitagora skoro isto toliko. I božanstveni Platon je živeo vrlo dugo, jer je navršio devet puta devet godina, što znači množenje broja koji su onda smatrali najsavršenijim; a navršiviši osamdeset ijednu godinu, taj mudrac je umro na sam rođendan. Zbog ovog se slučaj Platonov smatrao kao savršenstvo i života i smrti. Čak i pesnik Sofokle je živeo devedeset godina, i napisao stotinu i dvadeset tragedija, od kojih su nam sačuvane svega sedam. Plemenite stvari ne stare nego samo promene izgled, često čak i na lepše. Lepota ima sve sezone kao i priroda, ali nema sezonu propasti, kao što je nema ni priroda. Zlato ne stari, jer je plemenit metal; i pentelijski mramor ne stari, jer je plemenit mineral; a Platon ne stari, jer je plemenit duh, kao što ni Lelije ne stari, jer je plemenito srce. U starosti se prokažu na licu karakter i duša čovekova, kao što se prokažu reljefi jednog brega tek u zimu kad izgubi šumu i potpuno ogoli. Ima lica koja sa starošću dobiju nešto svetiteljsko ili mudračko, druga mučeničko i bolesničko, a treća životinjsko i zversko. Znam rđavih ljudi i rđavih žena kojima se u mladosti nije raspoznavao na licu njihov karakter, jer je mladost svagda i u svemu jedna neizmerna lepota. Ali ta su ista lica dobila u starosti izgled odvratan i užasavajući, crte zločeste, pogled krvnički. Tako i ćud i sva osećanja dobijaju u starosti samo njihov otvoren i očit izraz. Umni i blagorodni ljudi postaju divni starci s kojima je radost dolazila u dodir. Neko ostari kao zlato i mramor, a neko ostari kao cipela. Prostak kad ostari, postane rugoba. Zato starost, kao ogledalo prokaže šta je čovek bio unutrašnje celog svog veka, i onda dok je maska mladosti mogla još da prikriva svu nakaznost koja je stajala iza nje. Treba imati mnogo mudrosti, pa znati ostareti bez ružnoće, bez pakosti i bez tuge - tri kobne stvari koje idu zajedno. Ima čak način da se nikad ne ostari: menjati zemlje, žene i knjige; ili menjati bar jedno od to troje. Treba biti naročito u društvu mlađih od sebe. Starci često govore o bolesti i smrti, najčešće o nesanici i o rđavoj digestiji; a mlađi govore o ženama, o borbama, i o večno novim planovima i namerama, o svemu što za starce odavna više ne postoji. Starce u njihovoj porodici podmlađuju deca, ali starca samotnika može samo da podmlađuje društvo. Nesreća je sačekati stare godine s mladićkim navikama, za koje se nema više snage, i na koje se više nema prava. Treba zato izrana izmišljati jednu strast za starost, makar to bila neka nauka ili kakva manija. Svakako, druženje sa starcima svojih godina, to je druženje s bolesnicima. Čovek ostari slušajući starce, a razboli se slušajući bolesnike. Istina, ni godine ne izražavaju tačno čovekovo doba. Postojale su na svetu mladost i starost i pre nego što su ljudi svoj život prebrojavali, a verovatno da je takav život bio srećniji. Uostalom, neko je pravo rekao: da nema brojeva, ne bismo znali koliko nam je godina. Jer mladost i sta rost ne znače isto kod svih ljudi; ima mnogo njih koji nisu znali ni za detinjstvo, ni za mladost, bilo zbog svog temperamenta, bilo zbog proživljenih gorčina. Zato ljudi nisu istog doba ni onda kad su istih godina. Ima mladih staraca kao što ima puno starih i mladića. Čovek se ne oseća starcem do god mu žive roditelji. Zatim, drukčije se oseća starcem čovek pedesetih godina koji ima i dece, a drukčije čovek istih pedesetih godina koji nema dece. Osećanje starosti često stoga ne postoji u čoveku ni kad naiđu duboke godine, ni kad telo počinje da konačno malaksava. Ima ljudi koji po jednoj unutrašnjoj sili neće da budu stari, kao što drugi ne priznaju da su bolesni. A ovakvi nisu odista nikad ni stari nego samo nemoćni, ni bolesni nego samo oslabeli. Savremeni kulturni čovek sve manje priznaje starost, jer svoj život meri više duhovnim merilom nego fizičkim sposobnostima. Zato današnjom Evropom upravljaju starci većma nego što su upravljali i starim Rimom. Prvi znak bliske starosti, to je kad čovek postane sumnjalo. Od čega kad počinje da gubi snagu za sve, počinje da gubi poverenje u sve i svakog; jer je fizička snaga izvor svih iluzija. U starosti svi ljudi izgledaju neprijatelji, jer su jači, a sve žene rđave, jer su ravnodušne. - Za mladost treba imati snagu krvi i obest spola. Malokrvni ljudi su malodušni, a bespolni ljudi su zli i melanholični. Oni ne znaju da vole ni da se raduju, jer sva ljubav i sva radost dolaze od spola. Filozofija nekog čoveka o životu, to je samo priča o snazi njegovog instinkta. Zdravlje i spol, to je mladost, a dokle to dvoje traje, nema govora o starosti. Snaga jednog i drugog se vidi kod običnog čoveka u govoru, a kod pisca u koloritu njegovog stila. Ruso je obožavao pisca Abe Prevoa, ali kad je prvi put s njim razgovarao, našao je da Abe Prevo nema blistave boje u govoru kao nekad u pisanju, izvesno samo zato što je pisac romana „Manon Lesko" bio tada već ostareo. Redak je starac koji se zacereka od sveg srca, čak i nad najsmešnijim slučajevima. Znak starosti, to je kad se nema volje za šalu, ni snage za smeh. Rekli bi daje tome uzrok ili preživljene beda, ili mudrost života, znači jedno stanje kad se ne vidi više ničeg smešnog. Ne, nego je tome uzrok starost koja ne vidi više ničeg veselog. Jedan pisac osamnaestog veka, pametni Diklo, kaže negde: „U starim godinama mislite da ste mudriji nego pre, a vi ste samo tužniji nego pre". Odista, tuga starosti je najgorča tuga ljudskog veka. Retko joj umakne i najhladniji i najmudriji čovek, jer ona ne dolazi od kakvog naročitog stanja duha, nego od propasti spola. Snažni ljudi nisu nikad tužni. U dubljim godinama je takva tuga učinila mnogim ljudima da pre vremena ostare, čak i da pre vremena umru. Taljeran koji je bio najhladniji čovek na svetu, bio je posle svoje osamdesete godine očajnički tužan a njegova sinovica opisivala gorke pojedinosti tog slučaja. Naročito je postupno umiranje njegovih prijatelja, jednog za drugim, bacalo Taljerana u pravu bolest. I sam Viktor Igo, monoman i despot, postao je, već od pedesete godine, neizdržljiv tiranin svoje okoline, neplemenit i egoist, čak i veliki hipokrit i tvrdica. Najzad je pao u takvu tugu, daje taj pesnik, inače najsujetniji čovek na svetu, tražio testamentom da ga sahrane u čamovom mrtvačkom sanduku kao najvećeg siromaha; i kao izbezumljeni očajnik, ponavljao reči „zemlja me zove", i umro najzad svakom dosadan. Ovoj se tuzi nisu mogli oteti ni mnogi drugi. Zar se Paskal nije bojao smrti i imao otud užasne vrtoglavice? I Šatobrijan i Pjer Loti su imali smrt neprestano u pameti. Petrarka, dok je bio još i daleko od starosti, govorio je da treba umreti pre nego dođe tuga starosti. U četrdesetoj se čak bio odrekao i žena. Međutim, živeo je i posle toga još trideset godina, neprestano u čistoti spola, koja, izvesno, nije mogla uticati srećno na njegovu životnu radost. Znam samo da je Petrarka napisao četiri knjige satire protiv svog lekara koji ga je lečio od akrimonije žuči. Umro je spokojno jer je umro pobožno. Taljeran je, međutim, tek na samrtničkoj postelji dao svešteniku napismeno pokajanje za svoje bezverje, ali i to na nekoliko minuta pre nego je izdahnuo. Veliki diplomat je, kažu, na tom čudnom aktu potpisao celo svoje ime, kao nekad na protokolu Bečkog kongresa. A Volter, u ovakvom istom času prevario je sveštenika, ne dajući mu obećano pismeno pokajanje. nego, naprotiv, tražeći goropadno da ga pusti da mirno umre. Nije ipak umro u miru, ali je umro u zloći, svom elementu. Retko kad je kraj života bio ovako najbolji izraz sadržine celog jednog čovekovog veka. Jedni ljudi naliče u starosti na svoje dedove a drugi na svoje babe. Čovek koji nije bio u mladosti srčan i muževan, u starosti postane babuskera, naročito po svom duhu i po svojoj ružnoj ćudi. Starost čovekova odista počinje onde gde svršava čovekovo odušezljenje. Čovek koji ne može da zatreperi, oduševljen za neku ideju ili neku ličnost, star je i mrtav. Ima ovakvih staraca i među mladićima. Mladost, to je, pre svega, sveta vatra. Samo onda kad se ta vatra potpuno ugasi, treba leći i umreti. - U starosti čovek prestaje da voli. Sent-Bev u starosti govoraše: „Volim još cveće, ali ga više ne berem". Čudna i tako pronicljiva psihološka istina o bednom starcu. Čovek koji voli žene, nikad ne ostari; a čovek koji traži društvo mladića, nikad ne tuguje. Treba uvek tražiti žensko društvo, ako i ne žensku ljubav. Uostalom, žene nisu stroge prema godinama čovekovim; jer one traže muževnost više nego mladost, a muževnost traje nesravnjivo duže nego mladost. Mi ljudi žensku lepotu ne vidimo van ženske mladosti, čak i van njene prve mladosti, verujući da nema ženske lepote bez ženske svežine; ali žena je, naprotiv, uvek; sklona da više vidi lepotu čovekovu u sili njegove muževnosti, čak i u svežini njegove duše, više nego u svežini njegovog tela. Zato ima Don Žuana pedesetih godina, koji otmu žene i mladim Apolonima. Žena koja je odista mlada, ne broji čovekove godine. Žena broji čoveku godine tek kada sebi počne da broji mesece, znači od tridesete njene godine. - Ima slavnih stara ca koji su bili slavni kao ljubavnici: Ruj Gomez, Arnaulfo i kralj Mitrodat. Pesnik Gete je bio zaljubljen u svojoj osamdesetoj, i prosio devojku koja nije imala ni dvadeset, a njegov vladar je bio gotov da za taj brak od dadne miraz pesnikovoj nevesti. Šatobrijana je u njegovoj šezdesetoj volela mlada žena lepotica. - Spol je ubojit, veliki vojnici su bili izreda veliki ženskaroši. Kad je Julije Cezar prvi put video Kleopatru, njoj je bilo dvadeset godina, a njemu pedeset i dve; a kad je docnije Antonije poznao istu Kleopatru, njoj je bilo dvadeset i sedam, a njemu četrdeset i dve. Lepoj egipatskoj carici bilo je četrdeset kad je umrla, a do kraja života volela je već ostarelog Antonija. Čak najraspusnije žene imaju katkad fanatizma u ljubavi, za kakav nisu znale ni najpoštenije. Starac je već po sebi tragična ličnost; a smešan je samo kad je zaljubljen. Kad je mlad čovek zaljubljen, on se smatra u ljubavi nepobediv; ali ako čovek ljubi u pozne dane, oseđa se slab i bedan. U mladosti je ljubav samo radost i borba, a u poznije dane, bolest propadanja, strah od samoće, potreba utehe i traženje nege, makar i u rečima. U starijim godinama se zaljubljeni ljudi boje borbe s protivnikom, ne vole teške uspehe, plaše se i gorih od sebe. Zatim svugde takav čovek vidi laž žensku, jer je sam svugde u lažnom položaju. Stari ljubavnici i ostareli muževi, najveća su beda za mlada ženska srca, većma nego i za njino telo. U mladosti ljubav podiže čoveka, a u starosti ga unižava pred samim sobom, više nego pred drugim. U mladosti je ljubav izvor za akciju, a u starosti je ljubav neprijatelj svake akcije, a izvor svakog kukavištva. Filozof iz Megare, stari Teognis, kaže: „Mlada žena je barka koja ne ide za krmom, i koja nigde ne utvrdi svoj lenger; a noću ide često da traži i drugo pristanište". I sam starac, gubeći snagu, gubi i veru u sebe. Lep je primer slučaj španskog kralja Karlosa V, koji ne mogavši osvojiti Mec, prekida opsadu s rečima da ga je napustila sreća koja ne voli starce. U ljubavi između čoveka i žene postoji borba spolova, i neprijateljstvo ponekad krvničko; a ta borba spolova, to je najveća draž ljubavi. Međutim, u starosti je ljubav samo jedna igra duha, i samo jedna opsesija bolesne mašte. U starosti je osećanje za ženu puno zloće i zavisti na mladost. Zato su ljubomore starih ljubavnika svirepije nego ljubomore mladih osvetnika. Mlad ubija sebe, a star ubija ženu, makar u malim dozama. Ne treba ipak ženu napuštati do kraja fizičke moći, čak ni docnije; ali ne treba se ni zaljubljivati posle četrdesete. Pozna ljubav je ili vrlo zla za ženu, ili vrlo fatalna za čoveka, i može da sve upropasti i sve naruži. Međutim, ima nešto po čemu su stariji ljubavnici viši od mlađih. Mlad čovek ne voli ljubav nego ženu, a manje i ženu nego žene; stariji je uvek verniji i pouzdaniji. Čovek od dvadeset i pet godina menja zemlje, odela, sobe, konje i žene; a čovek u četrdesetoj ređe putuje, ne ide daleko, niti se zadržava dugo, ređe menja i odela, i većma bira ženu. Kod mladića navike i ukusi nisu utvrđeni, a kod drugog jesu. Zatim, stariji umeju lepše da govore, više da kažu, brže da zavole, moćnije da zavladaju. Često su pažljiviji prema osetljivosti žene, lakše razumeju njen karakter, i izdašniji su u rečima i žrtvama; i, najzad, oni već imaju društveni položaj ili slavu. - Treba do pedesete misliti na ženu, do šezdesete na filozofiju, a do sedamdesete na kuhinju; ali nikad ne misliti na starost i smrt. Treba uvek verovati da ćemo doživeti godine koje odista želimo jer je to jedini način da ostarimo bez ogorčenja na život. Mnoge ljude starost iz osnova izmeni: od mudrih napravi glupe, a od dobrih napravi svirepe. Znam za jedan primer koji je tipičan. Flaminije, koji je osvojio Grčku i učinio kraj njenoj nezavisnosti, bio je najplemenitiji pobedilac, ali njegova žeđ za slavom u starosti se pretvorila u svirepost. Nesrećni Hanibal, isto tako star, proživljavajući svoje poslednje dane kao pribeglica i gost Prustije, kralja Vitinije, udavio je sebe da ne padne u ruke Flaminiju koji je išao da ga traži. Osim toga, Flaminije je u starosti postao i ogorčeni neprijatelj Katona. Starost je zloća više nego dobrota. Ništa teže nego opredeliti gde prestaje mladost. Ni suptilni stari Atinjani nisu bili u stanju da to reše, Mimnerm, pesnik ljubavi i tuge, želi da umre kad bude prestao da ljubi. On kaže da smo u starosti odvratni mladim ljudima i prezreni od mladih žena, i da starost izjednači ružne i lepe. Zevs je, veli, dao Titonu večnu nesreću, jer mu je dao starost koja je strašnija i od smrti. Zato ovaj pesnik želi da umre bez bolovanja i bez gorkih sumnja, i da mu smrt dođe kad bude navršio šezdeset godina. Ali Solon, pesnik i najveći zakonodavac, atinski, ispravlja Mimnerma, govoreći da ne treba umreti u šezdesetoj nego tek u osamdesetoj. -Svakako, cela umetnost grčka je bila proslava mladića dvadesetih godina. To je Efeb, toliko slavan. Ni bog rata, Ares, nije bio znatno stariji. Apolon je bio pravi efeb. Dionsije, pijanica, bio je nešto stariji, Lai je bio mlad, pošto je bio i bog plesa. Mladost su slavili stari Grci u svim rodovima umetnosti. Ubojiti pesnik Tirterj peva snagu i lepotu mladosti u ovoj dirljivoj pesmi: „Sve dolikuje čoveku dok se kao ratnik kiti plemenitim cvetom mladosti. Ljudi obožavaju mladića posle njegove smrti, a žene ga vole dok je u životu. On je lep i kad padne u prvim bojnim redovima. „Docnije, u Demostenovo doba, izgleda je usvojeno da pedeset godina znači već starost. Starce smatraju za mudrije nego druge ljude. U nekim principima pred atinskom skupštinom, delovođa proziva prisutne: „Ko je od vas prešao pedeset godina, neka se javi za reč". Eshin, besednik i protivnik Demostenov, ovde dodaje: „Starci, blagodareći svom iskustvu, vrlo su oprezni". - Čak i zakoni grčki smatrali su čoveka od pedeset godina starcem. Kod Rimljana, naprotiv, tek šezdeseta godina beše početak starosti. Za godine senatorske smatrali su doba od tridesete do šezdesete. Stari Katon se oženio bio po drugi put mladom devojkom kad mu je bilo preko šezdeset, a savremenici su mu to upisivali među njegove pogreške. Međutim, ako su šezdesete godine bile početak starosti za rimske senatore nisu i za rimske voj skovođe. Kralj Servije Tulije razrešava vojne obaveze ljude koji su napunili četrdeset sedmu, a August razrešava i one koji su napunili četrdeset petu; ali samo šefovima vojske i države nikad nisu uzimane u obzir njihove godine. Meni je poznat samo jedan protivan primer, a to je slučaj imperatora Pertinaksa, kojeg je vojska mrzela, jer je bio starac. Epaminonda je živeo mirno kao tebanski plemić sve do četrdesete godine kada je postao tebanskim vojskovođom. I Julije Cezar je tek posle četrdesete stao na čelo vojske koja će zatim stvoriti veliko rimsko carstvo. Još i mnogo drugih i najvećih vojskovođa bili su već starci kad su stajali na vrhuncu svoje akcije; a u nedavnom velikom evropskom ratu svi glavni komandanti zaraćenih naroda bili su ljudi duboke starosti. Sasvim, dakle, protivno od Pompeja, koji je u dvadeset trećoj godini života komandovao velikim vojskama; i protivno od Aleksandra Velikog, koji je u tim godinama bio već pokorio najveće carstvo na zemlji. - Teško je ipak utvrditi šta je mladost i šta starost, jer jedno o tom misle mladi, a drugo stari. Aleksandar je lepo rekao da ne broji svoje godine nego svoja dela. To je odista jedino kako ne mogu da odgovore sitni ljudi, koji sve raskivaju u sitni novac. Genije, koji je lepota viša i od mladosti, nema svojih godina. Genije stvara do poslednjeg daha. Taso je završio svoj slavni epos kad mu je bilo trideset godina; i Leonardo je naslikao Blagovest kad mu je bio sedamnaest, ali je Mikelanđelo počeo da slika Sikstinsku kapelu u svojoj šezdeset drugoj. - Naravno da su najsrećniji oni koji zasluže svoju slavu već u prvoj polovini života, a drugu polovinu provedu svesni svoje veličine, kao Hanibal i kao njegov protivnik. Ali je i ovde, kao i drugde, sreća ljudska potpuno nejednaka. Platon je, posle drugog učenja i putovanja, tek u četrdesetoj godini počeo da uči druge i da sam piše knjige; a zatim je govorio i pisao još celih drugih četrdeset godina. Odista, najmanje je starost smetala ljudskom geniju i njegovom stvaranju; zato se starosti ne moraju plašiti daroviti ljudi, nego samo nedaroviti plašljivci. Za duhove koji su svetlili među ljudima, skoro nikad nije bilo sumraka. Gete je pisao još u osamdesetoj; i Ticijan je u osamdesetoj još slikao bodrih očiju. A ima i slučajeva dasu mnogi drugi veliki ljudi počeli svoje najveće stvari tek kad je već bila protutnjila nerasudna mladost. Zato niko ne zna šta nosi u sebi do poslednjeg daha. Priroda je u svemu ostavila sebi pravo na poslednju reč. Ako je i po zdravlju, ono nije vezano za godine mladosti, nego a bolji i gori sastav telesni i duhovni. Ako je i po sili misli, ona nije privilegija samo mladih; čak je i često privilegija starih. Ni čovek tridesete godine nije svagda fizički izdržljiviji nego čovek šezdesete godine. Zato su mladost i starost relativne. Danas u evropskom društvu granice života su dosta pomaknute; čovek u šezdesetoj smatra se čovekom u najboljim godinama. Antički svet ne bi u to verovao: a ni savremeni seljaci to ne mogu razumeti. Život antičkog čoveka je bio skučeniji nego naš, i zabave vrlo malobrojne; a savremeni seljak meri životnu energiju čovekovu samo po telesnoj snazi, prema tome za kakav je fizički rad neko sposoban. Međutim, današnji starci mogu da se provode sa ženama, kao i mladići; i da današnjim sredstvima za prevoz putuju unakrst svetom, bez ikakvog fizičkog napora; i, najzad, da sa današnjim društvenim naravima dozvoljavaju sebi sve što dozvoljavaju sebi i njihovi sinovi. Starac zdrav, to je danas nesrećnik samo za polovinu; jedino starac bolestan i ubog predstavlja najveću mizeriju na zemlji. U stvari, na ovog poslednjeg se najviše i misli kad je reč o nesreći koja se zove starost. Čovek o nesreći i ne govori drukčije nego imajući uvek oči na najcrnjem slučaju. Oseća se zato kod antičkih pisaca više užasa od starosti nego kod pisaca modernih. Dante ima dva mišljenja u pogledu starosti. U njegovom delu „Gozba" kaže da mladost počinje od dvadeset pete i traje do četrdeset pete. A Dante je ovo pisao kad je i sam imao svega četrdeset godina. Međutim, Dante ovde smatra kako samo mladost traje do četrdesete, ali da život traje do sedamdesete. Tako počinjući „Božansku komediju", već u prvom stihu Pakla (koji je deo umnogom njegova lična biografija), peva kako se našao u tamnoj šumi kad je bio u sredini ljudskog života. A njemu je bilo odista trideset i pet godina kad je počeo taj svoj veliki epos; a za ovu tamnu šumu znamo daje značila njegovo izgnanje iz otadžbine Firence, i zatim lutanja po celoj Italiji. Prema tome, Dante je očevidno smatrao ljudskim životom sedamdeset. godina. Uostalom, ovo i jeste najtačnija ideja o čovekovim godinama života. - Istina, Katon filozof, pre nego što je izvršio samoubistvo, govorio je svojoj okolini da mu niko neće moći prigovoriti kako prerano umre; a tim je hteo reći daje već bio proživeo pravi ljudski vek, i da ono drugo i ne vredi dalje proživeti. A bilo mu je tada svega četrdeset i osam godina. Slično je govorio o bespotrebnosti daljeg života i Sokrat za sebe, učeniku Kritonu, pre nego je ispio otrov; ali je Sokrat umro u sedamdeset i prvoj. U svom „Panegiriku" kaže Plinije kako deli život na tri etape: na prvu i drugu mladost, i najzad na starost; dodajući da dve prve periode pripadaju cezaru; a poslednje doba života po rimskim zakonima pripada svakom građaninu da sam njime slobodno raspolaže. Ovo možda znači da starosg počinje posle šezdesete senatorske godine. I Seneka ovako kaže: „U pedesetoj nas ne zovu pod zastavu, a u šezdesetoj ne zasedamo više u senatu". - Hrišćani su, izvesno, morali imati rimsku ideju o mladosti i starosti. I Petrarka je kanda imao Danteovo uverenje da mladost traje svega do četrdeset i pete. Jer odričući se žene već u četrdesetoj, Petrarka kaže kako ovo odricanje smatra za jednu od svojih najviših sreća, i Bogu blagodari što ga je u punoj snazi oslobodio tako niskog ropstva, za koje veli da ga je uvek užasavalo. Takvim je rečima govorio o ženi ljubavnik božanske Laure kad je već stajao pred vratima starosti, i pošto je već bio prvi i najviši hrišćanski pesnik ljubavi za ženu! - Zaista, velika je sreća čovekova što u docnijoj nesreći može ponekad da s podništavanjem govori o bivšim srećama. Petrarka čak govori i protiv mladosti, hvaleći starost; na jednom mestu kaže da ga je mladost tiranisala, ali da ga je jedino starost oslobodila. Ovde ima puno opšte istine. Mladost je toliko puno neizvesnosti pred životom nespokojstva, uzrujanosti, zaslepljenosti, i pogrešaka, da bi mnogi ljudi lako prežalili mlade godine kada njihova starost ne bi bila skopčana s drugim bedama. - Bolest starosti je strah od sirotinje; ali bezbrižnost prema sirotinji, to je opet bolest Mnogo puta merimo mladost i starost prema sebi lično; naročito prema tome koliko smo naših poznanika nadživeli. Ali smrt nije nikakva mera. Umire se ne samo od starosti, nego i od bolesti. Smrt od starosti je jedina normalna, ali se od starosti retko umire; a smrt od bolesti, koja je češća i najčešća, uvek je smrt pre vremena. U prvoj padamo u smrt zbog iscrpljene moći, a u drugoj padamo i kad smo u najvećoj snazi. - Ali se događa i da telo iznemogne dok je duh i dalje u najvišoj snazi; kao što se događa i obratno: da duh posrne i kad je telo još gigantski snažno. Mi smo eto zato preživeli naše prijatelje u životu, kao što smo ih mogli preživeti u brodolomu ili u zemljotresu, znači nezavisno od naše mladosti i naše starosti. Kao sreća, i smrt je slepa. Obe je, i sreću i smrt, čovek slikao na način da pokaže kako su ove dve najviše istine sudbine nerazumljive: Sreću je slikao vezanih očiju, a Smrt bez očiju. Čak ni čovekova volja za akciju nije nikakva mera za mladost. Bilo je mnogo ljudi koji su završili svoju sposobnost za akciju baš u godinama kad je drugi otpočinju. Moralna snaga čovekova ne zavisi od fizičke snage, i to je najveća naša sreća. Mnogi ljudi, tek izlazeći iz mladosti, osećali su potrebu za najvećom afirmacijom svoje ličnosti: u četrdesetoj su počeli svoju akciju i Platon, i sveti Avgustin, i Muhamed. Atinski general Fokion nije prestajao da se bije na čelu vojske čak i u svojoj osamdesetoj. - A volja i akcija, to je jedini život. Svakako, volja za akciju je toliko isto život koliko i spolna snaga, to je jedino merilo prostih ljudi. Ne ni samo prostih ljudi, jer ovde kao i u svemu čove kovom, žena stojeći u središtu svih sreća i nesreća, postala je i glavnim merilom čovekovog veka na zemlji. Ne znam ni za jednog filozofa koji je o svojoj starosti pisao s više melan^olije negr rimski stoik Seneka. On je na svom seoskom imanju prvi put saznao daje ostario, govoreći kako ga na selu sve opominje na njegsvu starost. Jednog dana, čuvar njegove seoske kuće uverava Seneku da su troškovi oko popravke letnjikovca bili potrebni, jer je kuća veoma oronula. A Seneka se najednom gorko seti da je tu kuću on svm zidao; znači da i zidovi njegovih godina već padaju... Platani na tom imanju izgledahu Seneki nešto zanemareni; i njihovo lišće opada ali se više ne obnavlja. Čuvar ga tad uverava kako je pazio da platane što bolje očuva, ali uzalud, jer su prestareli. A Seneka se seti da je te platane on sam nekad posadio... Najzad, Seneka spazijednog starca, potpunu ruševinu, kako sedi pred ovom istom njegovom kućom. - „Ko je doveo iz mrtvih ovog ovamo?" pita se Seneka. - „Zar me ne poznajete?" reče starac. „Ja sam Felicije, kojem ste vi nekad donosili igračke, i ja sam sin vašeg negdašnjeg čuvara Filosita; a bio sam vaše ljubimče..." - Ali srećom, Seneka je stoik, koji udarce prima mirno i ponosno, i koji zatim ide dalje. Stoga taj mudrac ovde dodaje kako je starost doba i mnogih zadovoljstava, kao što je to uostalom tvrdio i Ciceron. Ne mora se, veli, starac bojati smrti većma nego mladić. govori o nekom Pakuviju, razvratniku, i pijanduri koji davaše da ga svako ve^e meću u mrtvački sanduk, i da mu uz muziku kliču iste reči: „On je živeo! On je živeo!" - Seneka preporučuje i ozbiljnim ljudima da ovo isto čine. Treba, kaže Seneka, misliti svako jutro kako je ovo poslednji dan života, a sebi večerom ponoviti reči: „Ja sam umro! Ja sam umro!" - Kad se i sutradan čovek probudi ponovo živ, treba da veselo klikne: „Zadobih još jedan dan!" Samo tako će, mislio je ovaj mudrac, čovek osetiti šta je odista i zadobio svakim novim danom. - Čini mi se da su ipak Rimljani gledali na smrt s mnogo više straha negoli stari Grci, naročito sudeći po lamentacijama koje su bile ispisane na grobnim spomenicima. Štaviše, u Rimu se nikad ni za koga nije reklo: „Umro je," nego: „Živeo je." da ne bi spominjali strahotu smrti. Putovanje, to je danas velika uteha ogromnog broja sgaraca. Danas putuje svako ko ima zdravlja i novca, a putuju stari kao i mladi. Sretao sam po Egiptu i po Siriji na dromedarima vojske staraca i baba iz svih krajeva sveta; a naći ćete ih takve iste po svim okeanima, i po najvišim bregovima naše planete. Za ovakav slučaj se odista nikad pre nije znalo. Ljudi su čoveka nekad smatrali starcem i pre vremena. Čak i za vreme Luja XIV, svi Molijerovi ljubavnici imali su uvek ili dvadesetinu godina, ili još manje, a njihovi roditelji su smatrani starima, iako su bili stalno za roditelje uzimani ljudi od četrdeset godina. Istina, š u antičko vreme, ni u hrišćansko doba, nisu starci nikad dao danas toliko pazili da spoljašnje lepo izgledaju, i da imaju mladićko držanje, da sportom održe stas, i da negom sačuvaju zube i kosu. Viktor Igo je umro kad je imao preko osamdeset godina, a umro je sa svim zubima i celom kosom. Antički starci odista nisu mogli biti lepi, jer su bili najčešće ćelavi i redovno krezubi; niti su mogli imati herojski stav prema mlađima, kajoš vatreno oružje nije bilo postojalo, a kad se staračkom mišicom nije mogao starac boriti ravnopravno i sa mladićem. Zato je starac bio onda u svemu bednik. - Rimljani su se zato već u izvesno doba života sasvim povlačili iz grada, i išli da žive na selu: Scipion u Laternu, Ciceron u Tuskulum, Horacije i Mecena u Tibur, Dioklecijan u Salon, Plinije Mlađi na jezero Komo. Samo starost je mogla naterati i španskog imperatora Karlosa V da se povuče i svrši kao pustinjak u manastiru Svetog Justa, pošto je pre toga za njegovu mladalačku megalomaniju prolivana krv punih pedeset godina. Mislim svakako da nema dva nesrećnija primera staraca nego što su dva najveća vladara latinske krvi: Avgust i Luj XIV. Zaisga, ko se bude sećao njihove starosti, neće se nikad plašiti smrti ako dođe i pre vremena. Pun je veselosti prema životu duhoviti epitaf Simonida, antičkog grčkog pesnika, nekom bonvivanu: „On je dobro jeo, dobro pio, i puno se nagovorio rđavog o ljudima: ovde počiva Timokreon iz Rodosa." Ali su ipak njegovi zemljaci redovno slikali starost samo crnim bojama, i to većma grčki filozofi nego i grčki pesnici. Od latinskih pisaca niko s više užasa ne opisuje starost nego Juvenal u svojoj desetoj satiri. Starac je za njega nakaza, jer ima ružnu kožu, viseće obraze, duboke brazde. Svi su mladići među sobom različiti, takmičeći se u lepoti lica, snazi i gipkosti stasa: a samo su starci u svojoj bedi svi jednaki. Drhti im glas i udovi, nemaju kose, uvek su morskog nosa kao deca, i ne mogu bez zuba da mirno jedu svoj hleb. Ne znaju više odavna za ljubav, i cela noć ženskog milovanja ne bi starca oživela. Ali ni to nije sve. U teatru ne čuje glasove; jedva ako čuje i trube. Mora čovek da zaurla da bi ga starac čuo. Jedan je izgubio vid i zavidi čak i ćopavom. Sve ih boli, i na sve se tuže. Drugi ljudi im meću hranu u usta, koja drže otvorena, kao tić lastavice. I što još je gore od svega, kaže dalje Juvenal, to je što izgube i pamet. Starac se stoga ne seća više ni imena svojih robova, ni čoveka s kim je sinoć večerao, ni dece koju je sam rodio i odgojio. I kad starac najzad napravi svoj testament ne ostavlja ništa svojoj deci, nego sve samoj Fiali, bludnici, koja je godinama živela u prostitutskoj kući, i koja je starog zaludela svojim otrovnim dahom. - Najzad, Juvenal dodaje da čak ni starac koji uspe da sačuva svoju snagu, nije srećniji od drugih staraca: jer koliko se taj bednik napati sahranjujuđi ženu, i decu, i prijatelje, i poznanike. Cela starost prođe u crnini i u stalnom oplakivanju drugih. Čak i Homerov Nestor, kralj iz Pila, koji je živeo koliko i vrana, najzad kuka pitajući bogove kakvo im je zlo učinio da mu dadnu tako dug vek. A ni trojanskom kralju Prijamu nije služio njegov dugi vek nego da najzad vidi svoju Troju u ruševinama. Njegova žena kraljica, preživevši i njega, onako svirepa, počela je da laje kao kučka. - Tako govori Juvenal. Ali dodajemo ovde - za našu utehu - da su od vremena Seneke i Juvenala, promenile u našim očima svoj izgled i smrt i starost. Danas se ljudi manje plaše smrti nego ikad pre u istoriji. U viteškom srednjem veku su ratnici oblačili i sebe i konja u teški čelik, a danas se ljudi bore otvorenih grudi pred najvećim mašinama smrti, i pred otrovnim gasovima, i lete hiljade metara visoko u vazduhu, i spuštaju se u velike morske dubine. Čak se izlažu smrti samovoljno, u interesu nauke, i čak u sportu, i po ledenim polarnim predelima, i po ognjenim zemljama ekvatora. Nikad smrt nije izgledala sićušniji problem nego danas kada je život postao tako krupan zadatak. - Isto se ovako od vremena Seneke i Juvenala izmenilo i pitanje starosti. Moglo bi se reći da čovek ostari samo ako to sam hoće. Ima danas ljudi koji po velikim gradovima prožive ceo dugi čovečji vek, i ne osećajući da su stari. S ogromnim napretkom civilizacije, smrt je izgubila gospodarstvo koje je nekad imala nad ljudskim duhom. Odista, treba sebi stvoriti ne samo sredstva za život nego i ideju o životu. Hrišćanstvo nas uči kako šemu u veličini umreti, ali nas samo antička umetnost uči kako ćemo živeti u lepoti i spokojstvu; naročiti grčka umetnost, pošto je cela bila upućena da u čoveku razvije osećanje spokojstva na zemlji. - Primer pesnika Getea je bio naročito zanimljiv. Gete nije mogao da vidi u Italiji prerafaelitske slike, ni vizantijske mozaike, ni gotske ornamente, a, međutim, bio je sav zaluđen antičkim uzvišenim i smirenim delima u mramoru, ili grčkim uticajem u delima renesanse. On je zatim i celog života bežao od svega sumornog i jeJzivog koje je hrišćanstvo unelo u civilizaciju, a naročito se nije odvajao od Homera. Mirnoća i lepota Geteove strasti nije dolazila od njegovih gospodskih ministarskih sredstava za život, nego od njegovih ideja o životu. On je rado isticao u životu i pitanje dužnosti, kao uslov čovekovog opstanka, i verovao da život traži od čoveka svoja prava. Ali je bio uzvišen iznad svih nasilja društva, stavljajući sebe uvek iznad njega, ne zagorčavajući sebi dane sitnicama, i gledajući stalno u najvišu tačku; a samo je tim Gete i sačuvao večnu mladost i olimpijski mir. Čak je u šezdesetoj godini bio iskreno zaljubljen u mladu Minu, verujući daje to možda prvi put što voli; a posle sedamdesete je prosio ruku male Ulrike, verujući da će biti srećan muž. Iako je bio pisac pesme o Faustu, koja je gorka priča o usamljenosti genija, i pisca nekoliko drugih vrlo tužnih knjiga, Gete je ipak svoju ljubav za život uvek stavljao iznad svog osvedočenja o životu. Proširio je svoj život i svoje duhovne strasti do krajnje mere mogućnosti. Gete je bio srećan jer je bio hrabar; i živeo je koliko i Platon, jer je verovao što i Platon. Dve su stvari održale Getea večno mladim: antički ideal i ljubav za žene, dva najčistija izvora čovekove radosti. Međutim, možda ideja o starosti dolazi uvek većma od temperamenta nego od uverenja. Gete je inače bio čovek hladan, organizovan, pedantan, samoživ, ali i bez preterane sujete. Bio je dvorski čovek, ali u jednom malom dvoru, i društven čovek u jednom malom društvu. Takav nije bio elučaj Leonarda da Vinčija, najvećeg čoveka modernog doba, i koji je Geteu u mnogom pogledu mogao biti najbliži. Leonardo je bio preterano slavoljubiv, voleo zabave, ludovao za svečanostima, a gramzio za raskoši. I on je bio dvoranin kod kneza Lodovika Mora, veliki ljubavnik, sjajan kozer, duhoviti ironist, rođen čarobnik. Kao mlad, zanosio je svojom fizičkom lepotom, otmenošću držanja, plemenitošću srca, sveobimnom učenošću. Niko mu nije bio ravan. Na obali morskoj u Pjombinu sluša more, proučavajući po kojim se fizičkim zakonima valovi razbijaju o obalu, kao što je prema svom sopstvenom zakoniku udešavao akustiku po lombardskim crkvama. Na Lodovikovom dvoru svira u neku srebrnu liru koju je sam izmislio, a po severnoj Italiji kopa kanale prema svojim novim sistemima; podiže tvrđave prema svojim planovima, a po tvrđavama izliva topove kako ih je sam zamislio. Istovremeno kad po crkvama slika najlepše Hrista koji su dotle slikani, pronalazi mašinu za letenje. Zato je starost ovakvom čoveku izgledala najveća anatema bogova. Kada je iz Milana otišao da okuša novu sreću u Rimu, onamo je zatekao Rafaela kojem je bilo trideset godina, i Mikelanđela kojem je bilo četrdeset, dok je Leonardu bilo šezdeset. Rafaelo je bio božanski lep, bogat i ljubak, i govorilo se da je u njemu ujedinjen Platon i Hristos; a Mikelanđelo je bio ružan i neprijatelj Leonarda, jer gaje ematrao nepatriotom, ulizicom bogatašv, gramzivim za tuđ novac. Zato je Leonardo, kako Vasari priča, pred smrt pao u versku ekstazu, pričestio se i izjavljivao gorka pokajanja za svoje naučne misli; a testamentom je naredio tri velike mise i devedeset malih crkvenih službi, s puno popova i ogromnim brojem kaluđera. Sve se ovo događalo Leonardu u godinama života u kojim je olimpijski Gete osećao sebe najsvežijim, i počinjao skoro novu književnu akciju, i zaljubljivao se u žene. Leonardo je umeo sve, ali nije znao kako treba ostareti. Za sujetne ljude starost je najsvirepije iskušenje. Jedna od najstrašnijih nesreća staraca, to je osećanje usamljenosti. Starac je čovek koji više nema prijatelja. Stari prijatelji su ga delom izneverili ili napustili, a delom ohladneli; drugi su otputovali drugde, treći su pomrli, četvrti prešli među neprijatelje. Malo ko ima interesa da traži prijateljstvo starca, čak i kad može da podnese njegovu starost; a svet podnosi starca samo ako je duhovit ili bogat. Ni njegova deca nisu očarana kad ga neprestano imaju pored sebe; čak društvo starca utiče loše na vaspitanje životne radosti među mladima. Starac je samac; a ako nije tvorac, on postaje očajnikom već pre svojih šezdeset godina. Svakako, već od pedesete godine čovek više misli na smrt nego na život. Stari ljudi vole mladost, ali ne vole mlade ljude. Mladić, to je za starca onaj koji mu je oteo sve što je do juče bilo samo njegovo. Čak i kad je mladić njegov sin, on ga voli više instinktom nego razumom. Starac oseća da se pored mladića njegova nesreća smatra porugom; ovaj gaje osiromašio, oteo mu ženu, a sutra će mu oteti i pare i kuću. - Zatim, mlad čovek je skoro uvek njegov protivnik u svakom mišljenju. Mlad čovek ističe nove ideje, i star čovek ističe samo staro iskustvo. Jedan uvek gleda napred, a drugi natrag. Zato nove ideje dolaze od mladih ljudi, a sve predrasude dolaze od staraca. Mladi političari se bore među sobom uvek za nešto što će tek postati; a stari političari se svađaju raspravljajući samo stare račune i stara zlopamćenja. Tuga starosti kod žene prevazilazi svaku tragediju čovekovu. Žena sudi svoju mladost samo po svojoj lepoti. Samo dok je lepa, smatra da je i mlada; a lepom se smatra samo do tridesete godine. Već odatle počinje očajanje i borba s pravim fantomima starosti. Izbegava mlađe žene od sebe, i druži se s ružnim drugaricama, s užasom sluša reči o godinama; ne veruje više u svoju moć nad čovekom ako se samo pojavi i malo mlađa žena, ma koliko inače bila u svemu inferiornija. Bezumno traži novac da nadoknadi gubitak mladosti, kupujući sve što misli da može da prikrije propadanjnjene lepote: raspikućske nakite i toalete. Ona ne veruje da lepota žene nije u lepoti i preciznosti crta, nego u ljupkosti duha i otmenosti duše. Ni svežina tela, ni čar pogleda, ni duhovne ni moralne odlike, ni dobrota i nežnost, ništa od toga ne prestaje s mladošću. Ali sve uzalud, jer to ženi nije dovoljno. Žena hoće brza i besna osvajanja koja može učiniti samo vrlo mlada žena. Jer retko koja žena hoće da osvoji duhom još manje dušom, najmanje dobrotom. Zato nema kobnije sudbine nego što je sudbina jedne lepotice. Dok je mlada i lepa, svije okružuju i svi je osvajaju, a čim poveruje da je prestala biti neodoljiva, počne da veruje i da je postala odvratna i izlišna. Gospođa Rekam je najlepša žena svoga vremena, kaže da je osetila kako je prestala biti lepom čim se deca u Savoji nisu više okretala za njom. Međutim, bilo je mnogo slavnih lepotica i u dubokim godinama starosti. Brantom ih pominje mnogo, čak i neke velike dame iz svog doba koje je i lično poznavao. Groficu Valantinoa video je kad joj je bilo sedamdeset godina, i bila je još savršena lepota; a bio je u nju zaljubljen i jedan veliki kralj. Markiza de Rotlen, majka knjeginje de Konde, imala je u dubokoj starosti najlepše oči u Francuskoj, i zanosila je mlade ljude. Gospođa maršala de Omon, očaravala je svet do kraja svog dugog života. Gospođa de Marej, baba žene Dofenove, bila je u stotoj godini prava i sveža kao u pedesetoj. Gospođa de Namur i gospođa admirala de Brijon su u dubokoj starosti pravile velike ljubavne furore. Brantom nalazi i među antičkim ženama sličnih slučajeva. Persijski car Artakserks II Mnemon je od svih žena najviše voleo bivšu ljubavnicu svoga brata Kira Mlađega, koja se zvala Aspasija, i bila stara ali lepa. I Darije, sin ovog Artakserksa, isto tako bio je zaljubljen u istu ovu babu lepoticu, i tražio od oca da mu uz polovinu carstva dadne i ovu Aspasiju. Svi antički pisci su pominjali daje i lepa Jelena, u vreme kad su Ahajci razorili Troju zbog nje, bila već osedela žena; a ovo nije čudo kad se zna da je opsada Troje trajala punih deset godina. Pa ipak treba ljubav u starosti smatrati za perverziju. Mlad muž još ima prava da veruje kako će sačuvati svoju ženu i kad je mlađa od njega, ali je starac siguran da mladu ženu neće sačuvati. Istina, bilo je i muževa često srećnih i sa ženama starijim od sebe. Muhamedu je bilo dvadeset i pet godina kad se oženio udovicom Hatidžom, koja je bila od njega starija za punih petnaest godina; a Luj XIV je uzeo za ženu gospođu de Mentenon kad je njemu bilo četrdeset i pet, a njoj četrdeset i osam. Istina, arapski prorok Muhamed, kad se po drugi put oženio, uzeo je Ajšu, devojku od četrnaest godina. Osećanje starosti je za ženu, obratno od čoveka, jedno osećanje gorke sramote i duboke bede. „Znate li da mrzim život, i da sam očajna što sam toliko živela, a da me ne teši ni to što sam se uopšte rodila" piše svom prijatelju Horasu Valpulu gospođa de Defan, u starim godinama kad je najzad bila izdala njena poznata otpornost prema starosti. Dok je žena mlada, ona se boji samo lepše od sebe i bogatije od sebe; ali docnije se boji i počinje da mrzi svaku ženu od sebe mlađu. Zbog ovog se dogodi i da žena u izvesnim godinama prestaje više da traži prijateljice, a to je najzad dovede do očajanja. Žena ne sme ostareti, ni zbog muža, ni zbog društva. Čovek ostari, ali ne poružnja; a žena poružnja i pre nego što ostari. Jedino što može spasiti ženu u starosti, to je plemenitost i kultura, koje znače večnu mladost. Jedno je izvesno: starci su poročniji nego što su bili kao mladi ljudi; a to znači, između ostalog, da je fizička slabost još i izvor poroka. Mladost ume da se ograniči, jer je instinkt mera samom sebi; a kod staraca je ljubav jedna perverzija koja ne zna za meru jer živi u opsesijama. Rimski imperatori bili su najrazvratniji u starijim godinama. -Proždrljivost je naročito bolest sgarosti. Dve stvari o kojima se pod starost najviše govori, to je novac i kuhinja. Svi su starci zato po pravilu tvrdice na novcu i nezasiti u jelu. I jedno i drugo im zagorči poslednje dane: pre vremena ih umanji i u očima drugih, i najzad ih odnese na onaj svet i pre nego što bi nestali inače. - Naročito je sujeta jedan porok starosti. Kod mladih je ambicija jedan normalan izraz samouverenja, a kod staraca je sujeta jedna slabost prema sebi i netrpeljivost prema drugom. Čovek ostari samo kad ostare sve njegove strasti. A ovo je vrlo retko kod kulturnih ljudi. Emerson je dobro zapazio da ima izvesnih misli koje nas uvek zateknu još mlade, a neke nas čak i održavaju mladim; jedna je od takvih misli ljubav prema opštoj i večnoj lepoti. Svakako, mladi ne umeju da mere dobre strane starosti, jer nisu kroz nju prošli; i oni su često odveć oštri prema starima, jer je mladost istovremeno jedno ludilo, čak i jedno besnilo. U mladosti je sve nenormalno, raspusno i neuravnoteženo; sve u službi spola, koji je brutalan i nečovečan; sve u ambicijama, koje su preterane i zato nezdrave; sve u namerama u kojima se ne razaznaje nikakva pamet iskustva, jer te pameti mladi ljudi i nemaju. Često nemaju ni osećanje blagorodstva koje za dobru polovinu dolazi samo iz škole života. - Ako su neki primitivni narodi starce kamenovali, to je znak da je mladost oduvek bila nezahvalna za život i hleb koje su im dali drugi. Docnije su bili neblagodarni i za ideje koje su poprimali od svojih prethodnika, kao gotove puteve u planini, i gotove mostove na vodi, a od kojih će ideja, i oni sami, sa malo izuzetaka, živeti i do kraja života. netrpeljivost mladosti prema starosti je prvi znak moralnog bezumlja kod jedne generacije. Jer najviše su dela napravili ljudi kad već nisu bili mladi; mladi geniji su bili uvek izvanredno retki, da bi ih na prste izbrojali. Čak su retki uopšte i ljudi koji su istinski mladi. Ako mladić od dvadeset godina ima morbidnu filozofiju života, i nepotpun instinkt za akciju, onda je on gotov starkelja. A ako mladić počne da obara pre nego što je išta sam stvorio, i počinje da mrzi pre nego je išta duboko zavoleo, onda je on bliži nevaljalom starcu nego zdravom mladiću. Glavna odlika mladosti, to je samopregorenje. Istinski mlad čovek hoće uvek da umre za ono što voli, i nema vremena da mrzi. Ima ljudi koji nisu, uostalom, umeli da budu ni mladi ni stari. Sreće i vrline su odista podeljene prema decenijama života. Ako mladić ima osobine starca (sujete, mržnje, ogorčenja, ćud), onda to nije mlad čovek, nego star namćor. Naročito nije mlad čovek onaj koji ne voli slavu, makar kakve vrste. Prvi znak mladosti, to je hteti biti čuven i slavan: ljubljen od žena i obožavan od ljudi. Heroju Ahilu je bilo ostavljeno da bira ili dug život bez slave, ili kratak život sa slavom, i on je izabrao ovo drugo. Najgorča je starost u kojoj je ideja o smrti neprestano u glavi čovekovoj. Međutim, ima puno ljudi koji su svojom mudrošću uspeli da nikad ne misle o smrti zbog čega smrt nije za njih ni bila strašna, a čak nije ni postojala; ali najve-ći broj ljudi u starosti misle na smrt sa većim razmišljanjem nego što su u mladosti mislili na ženidbu. Gistav Flober je govorio kako svaki dan mora da napiše nekoliko stranica da ne bi umro u strahu od smrti i starosti; ali je Žorž Klemanso u sedamdesetim godinama ne samo tek postao slavnim piscem, nego išao u Indiju i onamo lovio tigrove. - Odista, starost nije nevesela, a može biti i radosna, ako je ne pomućuje bolest ili ne truje ovakvo stalno opominjanje na smrt. Ovo poslednje postaje bolešću starca, zbo čega ne mogu ni da razumeju koliko ono što se izgubi životom, nadokanđuje smrću. Religije, koje su najdublje mu drosti, često su govorile ushićeno o životu, ali nikad nisu govorile o smrti s užasom ili s ponižavanjem Ljudi nas uvek plaše našim godinama, i kad smo mladi i kad smo stari: kad smo mladi, da smo nedozreli za velika dela, a kad smo stari, da smo postali nesposobni za velike namere. Zato nije slučajno što se u dobrom društvu ne sme govoriti o godinama života. I najmlađi žele da su mlađi nego što su; i najstariji izbegavaju da broje svoje godine jer je to najžalosnije od svega čovekovog računanja. Utvrđivanje nečijih godina više je pakost nego kakva potreba za saznanjem. Kad pitaju nekog koliko mu je godina, to je isto toliko bezumno kao da ga pitaju koliko je njemu kilograma; jer ni godine ni kilogrami ne znače ništa za čovekovu duhovnu i moralnu snagu, a ona se jedina može uzimati u obzir. Za lepotu i gospodstvenost jedne žene godine isto tako malo znače. Žena nema ni onoliko godina koliko oseća da ih ima, nego onoliko koliko drugi osećaju njene godine. Još tačnije rečeno: žena ima samo onoliko godina koliko to izgleda čoveku koji je voli. Dante je počeo svoju „Božanstvenu komediju" u trideset i petoj godini, a završio u pedeset i šestoj, posle čega je i umro. Njegovi neprijatelji su bili izdali za njim poternicu, a republika je bila donela zakon da se Dante ubije i spali gde bude uhvaćen. Da Dante nije tako živeo vek koji mu je bio potreban, ne bi imao ni onih dvadeset godina života koliko je upotrebio da svrši svoju veliku hrišćansku poemu, bez koje bi kosmos bio umanjen. Godine, dakle, treba da broje samo sitni ljudi. Veliki ljudi nemaju vremena da broje godine koje su prošle, nego godine koje im još ostaju da ostvare svoje krupne namere. Prema tome ne vredi broj godina drukčije nego samo u odnosu sa čovekovim stvaranjem. Najlepša je godina pedeseta. Za normalni duh i telo, ovo doba čovekovo prevazilazi vedrinom i snagom čak i mladalačke godine koje, za nesreću, imaju četiri glavna poroka: uzrujanost od nerazumnih želja, napon ludih prohteva, slepilo strasti, netrpeljivost i nepomirljivost. U pedesetoj godini čovek se priprema za starost koja počinje od šezdesete, odakle zatim mnogi idu brzo nizbrdo, ili naskoro sasvim nestanu. A starac, to je samo čovek od sedamdesete. Posle sedamdesete često nije više ni starac, ni čovek, nego biljka ili mineral. Samo izuzetni, i od prirode privilegovani ljudi, mogu bez velike bede podnositi godine koje su s onu stranu sedamdesete. Nekoliko velikih grčkih mudraca prelazili su sedamdesetu, i dolazili čak i do stotinite, ali se ne pominje u kakvom stanju. Međutim, cenzor Kanton se istakao najviše u starosti, a Ciceron kaže da u Rimu niko u to vreme nije bio nit silniji nit pametniji od starog Katona. Svakako, jedno je starost, a drugo je senšgaost. Starost je duboko doba života, a senilnost danas znači fizička oronulost i duhovno rušenje. O ovakvim je starcima govorio Juvenal. Ali ima, naročito danas, i takozvana zelena starost, kada čovek živi i stvara mladićki do kraja života, i umre neprestano aktivan na važnom poslu naučnom ili držav nom. Pametni Francuzi kažu: age oui; vieux, non - A ima i prerane senilnosti kad je čovek pre četrdesete slab kao krpa, i suv kao prut. Grci su pod imenom starca uvek smatrali oronulog čoveka, a ne čoveka koji se neprestano bori i koji neprestano stvara. Tako jedan grčki filozof oplakuje pravu starost ovim jezivim rečima: da je život kao naš gazda kuće, kojem kad najzad ne možemo više da plaćamo kiriju koju traži, on nam ukine vodu, pa vatru, i zatim izvali vrata i prozore dok najzad i nas ne izbaci na ulicu. Starci su obično vrlo hrabri ljudi. To je za dobru polovinu stoga što starci najbolje poznaju pravu vrednost stvarima za koje se ljudi žrtvuju, ali i zato što su u poslednjim godinama svi ljudi ravnodušni prema smrti. Čini mi se najslikovitiji primer ovakvog starca-heroja, mletački dužd Enriko Dandolo, koji je zauzeo polovinu nekadašnjeg istočnog rimskog carstva za Veneciju. Bio je slepac, a imao osamdeset godina kad su ga izabrali za dužda, a devedeset i osam kad je kao komandant venecijanske flote zauzeo Carigrad. U času kad je vojska trebalo da izađe na obalu, i čim je most bio bačen, stari i slepi dužd je prvi s mačem u ruci jurnuo napred. Ima mnogo sličnih primera i u rimskom dobu. U srpskoj istoriji, koja je cela samo jedan životopis velikih heroja, opevaju se starci hajduci, kao Starina Novak i Mijat harambaša, i kao što se i u kosovskoj epopeji opeva veliki junak starac Jug Bogdan, veličanstvena iako, na žalost, nedovoljno izgrađena ličnost. Ima jedno žalosno doba u našem životu kad čovek već oseti da poznaje više mrtvih nego živih. I još gore: kad više misli na mrtve nego na žive. I što je najgore: ima i takvo doba kad se čovek ne može da odbrani od uspomena na takve pokojnike, i kad ga oni podsećaju svakom prilikom kojom prođe, za svakim stolom gde sedne, u svakom poslu koji radi, u svim namerama koje imadne. Oni ga progone po kući, na vrh planine, nasred mora. Čovek je istinski prestao da živi svoj život tek kad naiđe ovakva perioda borbe sa prošlošću koja sve nadvisi i nadglasi, i gde sadašnjica izgleda nešto usko i bespredmetno. Pesnici su naročito bili očajnici u starosti. To je zato što su pesnici večito zaljubljeni, i što njihova ljubav ne prestaje ni u starosti. Žene su u životu pesnikovom stavljene u središte svih sreća i nesreća; ili, bolje reći, ljubav stoji-u pesnikovoj sudbini kao izvor svih veličina i svih katastrofa. A sa starošću propada i ljubav; niti više volimo, niti nas više vole. Međutim, samo potreba za ljubavlju ostaje isto onako moćna kao i uvek pre; čak su možda ljubav i novac dve magije koje nikog ne napuste do kraja života. - Pesnik uvek većma želi da ga žene vole, nego da ga ljudi obožavaju. Ako je koji pesnik bio odveć lakom na slavu među ljudima, to odista nije bio veliki pesnšs, ni uopšte pravi pesnik. A koji čovek nije ludovao za ženama, nije izvesno ni mudrovao među ljudima. Lamartin, inače toliko uvek umeren u ljubavi, osećao se bedan kad nije više dejstvovao na žene, čak ni svojim duhom koji mu je, međutim, bio ostao mlad do kraja života, Stoga se jadao što nije imao sreću da umre na vreme. A na vreme, to je ovde značilo umreti kad se mre u zagrljaju zaljubljene žene. Drugi veliki pisac, Stendal, koji ni u mladosti nije bio voljen zbog svog velikog trbuha i svojih kratkih nogu, imao je pravi užas od starosti. Jednog dana, gledajući u Rimu zalazak sunca sa stepenica Sv. Petra-in-Montorio, najednom se setio da je ušao u pedesetu godinu, i tad je osetio bol kao da ga je pogodila neka velika nesreća. Pesnici su u starosti žalili ljubav većma nego i kraljevi; jer žene bar nisu nikad i ničim pokazivale starim kraljevima da su kao starci manje ljubljeni nego njihovi najmlađi dvorani. Uostalom, kod izvesnih kraljeva su bile njihove ljubavi većma lične sujete nego istinska obožavanja za žene. Oni su uvek najvećma obožavali sami sebe, a izvesno najmanje ženine ljubavi ili ženske superiornosti. Najveći ljubavnik među kraljevima je bio Luj XIV, a svako zna kako su bedno završile sve njegove ljubavnice. On je plakao u mladosti iz ljubavi za suludu Mariju Mančini, ali nije plakao u starosti iz ljubavi za pobožnu gospođu de Mentnon. Ovaj kralj je i sam u svojim memoarima govorio da, kao želi izbeći neprilike što dolaze od ljubavi, treba da naročito pazi na dve stvari: prvo da žrtvuje ljubavi samo onoliko vremena koliko mu ostane od njegovih ozbiljnih poslova, a drugo, da dajući ženi svoje srce, nikad joj ne dadne i svoju pamet. Izvesno, ovaj kralj, veliki ljubitelj pesnikv, nije ovde mislio na pesnike nego na kraljeve. Pesnik stvara samo u ljubavi, i samo kad izgubi pamet nađe velike puteve strasti i sna, iz kojih u njega sve potiče. Najveći nesrećnici u starosti, to su nekadašnji Don Žuani. Ima ljudi koji od žene naprave centralni problem života, a to onda postane strašću koja se izmetne u zanimanje i zadatak. Trčati za ženama uzima vreme, izmori misao, izlomi noge; a pisati pisma i odgovarati, očekivati sastanke i tamo odlaziti, to je cela jedna krupna i zamršena administracija, koja često prevaziđe snagu*izvesnih ljudi. Ima nesrećnikv koji su takav posao shvatili ozbiljnije i brižljivije nego što svoju dužnost shvati činovnik, sveštenž i vojnik. Imaju razne periode ove ljubavne manije, prema raznim dobima života: do dvadesete godine, idealizam za žene; od dvadesete do tridesete, samo strast; od tridesete do četrdesete, duhovna i fizička navika; od četrdesete do pedesete, sujeta i samoljublje; a od pedeset do šezdesete, manija i opsesija. Ako se Don Žuan nije požurio da zbrine starost, ostavivši ženu pre nego što ona napusti njega, onda je njegova tragedija kobnija od svih drugih. Ciceron, koji je bio jedini od antičkih mudraca, koji je ostavio svoje misli o starosti, napisao je svoje malo delo da teši sebe i svog druga Atika, jer su obojica bili počeli da stare. Za starost kaže da je teža nego breg Etna. Ali dodaje da su sva doba života tako isto tegobna ako čovek ne zna da ih iskoristi u časti i sreći; jer čovek ne može naći zlo u tom što se potčinjava zakonima prirode ako traži sreću u vrlšama. Ko je mudrac mora da ide za tim zakonima, inače čovek ulazi u borbu s prirodom, kao što to rade giganti. - Ljudi oseđaju u starosti da ih napuštaju uživanja i prijatelji; ali to se događa i u mladosti ako su ljudi loše ćudi i po duši nezadovoljni životom. Samo onaj koji živi za vrline, zadobija kroz sva doba i uživanja i prijatelje. Za starost kažu i da nosi bolesti i da nas ona primiče smrti. Naročito, ona nas odalečuje od posla. Ali kakvog posla? pita Ciceron. Svakako ne od umnog rada. Na brodu telesne radove rade mladi i snažni, ali na krmi sedi i starac, jer je uvek snažan umom. A ovo je važnije: jer mudrost upravlja a telo samo služi. Katon je odustao od ratovanja koje je bila njegova karijera, ali je zatim do kraja života zapovedao senatu kako da radi. Nije služio više zemlji mačem i koljem nego savetima, opreznošću i besedama. Da starost nema ova dobra, ne bi postojao ni senat; a u Sparti su ovu prvu državnu službu poveravali starcima, koji su bili ponos države. — Ciceron nastavlja govoreći da nije tačno ni to što kažu da se u starosti gubi pamćenje. Naprotiv, grčki filozofi su radili do poslednjeg dana, a sabinski starci su uvek na poslu pri poljskim poslovima: oranju, sejanju, žetvi, jer se bez njih ništa ne uradi. Solon se hvali i stihovima svojom starošću, učeći svaki dan kao da će večno živeti. Mnoge su stvari u starosti ucvelile čoveka koji je dugo živeo. Ali nas i u mladosti isto tako ucveli ono što je tužno. Ne treba, kaže dalje Ciceron, odveć ceniti šagu mladića, ni više nego snagu bika, nego uživati u onom što imamo. Nepromišljenost mladih ljudi uništavala je ponekad i države, a starci su ih zatim ponovo vaskrsavali. Cecilije kaže da starci koji dugo žive, postanu teret za drugi svet. Ali Ciceron misli, naprotiv, da svako traži pouku od starih ljudi, a to znači da je starost uvek aktivna i uvek korisna. Svi plemeniti i umni starci su bili okruženi mladim ljudima. Ljudska slabost, kaže dalje Ciceron, dolazi od ljudskih poroka, a ne od ljudskih godina. Homer peva Nestora s čijih je staračkih usta još tekao med rečitosti i mudrosti. Da je pod Trojom bilo i desetak mudrih Nestora brže bi bila pobeđena. Persijski car Kir je u starosti još sebe smatrao mladićem, a Katon je za sebe govorio da ni u senatu ni na tribuni nije osećao starost iako je imao osamdeset i četiri godine. Atlet Milon je u stadiju trčao noseći vola na plećima, ali niko ne može porediti njegovu snagu sa snagom Pitagore. Starci ne treba da žale mladost većma nego što mladići žale detinjstvo. Detinjstvo je doba vatre, slabosti, mladost doba bujnosti, ali starost je doba ozbiljnosti. Veliki prekor koji čine starosti, to je što se ona mora odreći sladostrasti. Ali treba, naprotiv, blagosloviti starost koja nas najzad spase te tegobe mladalačke što nas baca u sve preteranosti. Izdajstva, revolucije, podlosti, brakolomstvo, zločini, dolaze od naše želje za uživanjima. Ciceron ovde navodi misli Arhitasa iz Tarenta koji odriče tako razuzdanim duhovima da mogu uopšte biti sposobni za ozbiljno razmišljanje. Starost uživa u stvarima duha, a te su stvari najvišeg roda među svima stvarima. Starac u selu uživa u klijanju i plođenju svog semena, i ta starost zemljoradnika je najblaža od evih starosti. - Naravno, kaže dalje Ciceron, da se ne možemo ponositi starošću nego samo delima svog dugog života. Ipak su Spartanci poštovali starce zbog starosti. U Atini je jedan starac ušao u teatar, a kako se niko nije dizao da mu ustupi svoje mesto, to su učinili ambasadori iz Sparte koji su se tu našli tog dana, i kojim je publika atinska za tu pažnju živo pljeskala. I među rimskim augurima se na skupštini daje prva reč najstarijem, što vredi više, veli Ciceron, nego sve slasti mladalačke. - Ni poroci staraca ne dolaze od njihovog temperamenta. Starci veruju da su napušteni, prezreni, izigrani, i zbog tog su uvređeni; ali takav nije slučaj umnih staraca. Život starca je kraći nego život mladića; ali zato mladi ljudi više boluju i teže se izleče nego starci. Uostalom, čovečji život je uopšte tako kratak, da ga ne vredi premeravati, kaže Ciceron. Mlad umire s bolom i užasom, a starost se gasi neosetno, što znači jedno dobro. Naročito ne treba žaliti onog koji umre da bi zatim ušao u besmrtnost. Ovako je pisao Ciceron da bi sebe tešio. Naročito se hrabrio besmrtnošću duše, u koju su verovali i Sokrat i Ksenofont. On završuje sa željom za sve ljude da dočekaju starost kako bi i sami uvideli koliko su njegove tvrdnje osnovane. Treba ovde dodati da sam Ciceron nije doživeo pravu starost, jer je udaljen tek što je bio prešao šezdesetu. A zdrav čovek, i naročito mudrac, u šezdesetoj godini nije starac nego jedva na pragu starosti. Samo bolesni ljudi i ljudi male pameti u šezdesetoj ne samo da ostare nego i oblesave. Plašljivci čak i ne ostare nego pomru pre vremena od straha. Heroji ako ne poginu, obično dožive duboku starost. Starost je dakle, jedva privilegija hrabrih i mudrih, a to ide na njenu veliku čast i ponos. Nesumnjivo, starost je čovekova nesreća; ali je to i jedina od svih nesreća koju svaki čovek sam sebi želi, i za koju moli Boga, i zbog koje i radi. Nema nikog ko ne bi želeo da ostari, i čak da doživi vrlo duboku starost. Nema ni starca koji ikad iskreno zaželi da umre. Niko nije izvršio samoubistvo samo zato što je ostario. Ima i staraca koji najzad postanu i zadovoljni svojom sudbinom, i koji, s izvesnim ponosom za sebe, žale svoje drugove iz detinjstva što su popadali putem života, ne dočekavši njihove godine. Ima i ljudi koji su ostvarili svoje planove tek u svojoj starosti, i zato se osećaju blaženim što su uspeli da dožive bilo slavu kakvog svog javnog rada, bilo neku sreću svoje porodice. Starost, dakle, nije nesreća. Nesrećna je starost jedino kad čovek i samog sebe preživi; a to je kad više ne stvara, niti više učestvuje u životu. Spartanci su zaslužnijim ljudima u njihovoj starosti davali počast doživotnih senatora, da sude mladim ljudima o njihovoj hrabrosti; a Ksenofont ovde kaže daje Likurg na taj način napravio od starosti nešto časnije nego što je i mladićka hrabrost. Uostalom, u svim kulturnim narodima se odaje počast ljudima sedih vlasi. Platon u svojoj knjizi „0 državi" traži naročito poštovanje za starce. U srpskom narodu mladi ljudi pozdravljaju starce skidajući kapu, a žene ih pozdravljaju ustajući s mesta; najzad, u našoj seljačkoj zadruzi je najstariji domaćin bio gospodar i sudija. - Neosporno, ima puno staraca koji su bez ikakvih zasluga, ili koji su čak bili i štetni za društvo; ali prosečno, svaki starac je zaslužan za porodicu, a prema tome i za društvo. Za vreme francuske revolucije odredio je bio SenŽist, učeni^ Platona, da se starcima dadne „ešarpa starosti", neka vrsta legije časti za zasluge prema potomstvu. -Odista, starac je faktor razvitka, prsten u lancu napretka, stub crkve i države. Zato je nepoštovanje staraca bila osobina samo varvarskih naroda i divljačkih plemena; a sve što se ide dalje u civilizaciju, starci postaju uvaženijim, mestimice i svetiteljskom figurom. Njegovo je iskustvo ravno učenosti; njegov duh i neukaljan život je ravan herojstvu; a njegova vernost princššma zajednice i otadžbine ravna je veličini i zaslugama istorijske ličnosti. Potomci žive ne samo od legendi svojih predaka, nego i od onog što su ti preci otkrili po rudnicima, podigli u zgradama, sagradili u putevima, ostavili u gotovom novcu, zaveštali u nauci i umetnosti. Starac je predak, ali i dobrotvor; a nacije žive najpre od slave i zasluga predaka koji su ostareli stvarajući za one koji dolaze, pa tek onda od zasluga onih koji su došli posle njih. Zevs je slikan kao otac bogova i ljudi, i Hronos kao otac sveta; a hrišćanski Bog je slikan kao starac, jer je istovremeno i tvorac ljudi i tvorac kosmosa, znači Hronos i Zevs ujedno. Blaga i duboka hrišćanska religija je u licu samog božanstva obožavala starce. Mudrac ne može pasti u očajanje zbog starosti, jer je mudrac mlad dokle god mudruje, znači dokle god misli. A mudrac misli do kraja svog veka, jer nikad ne može iscrpsti svoje predmete razmišljanja. Čak što je neko duže mislio, sve je većma otkrivao takve predmete. Mudrac je u stalnoj vezi sa energijom života i sa ljudima; i nije ni u starosti napušten, nego je, naprotiv, tražen i voljen zato što je mudrac. Čovek samo u starosti dođe do izvesnih ideja i osvedočenja, na koje nikad u zaslepljenosti mladalačke strasti ne bi mogao doći. Zato je starost i jedan faktor duhovnog usavršavanja čovekovog. Najzad, u haosu ličnih sujeta, i u sukobu ljudskih interesa, starac je elemenat mira i pomirenja. Stoga je starost i jedan veliki elemenat poretka i harmonij Kategorija:Jovan Dučić Kategorija:Blago cara Radovana